Le vrai courage ne se laisse jamais abattre
by DameLicorne
Summary: Le 2 mai 1998 au matin, juste après la bataille, Ginny Weasley essaye d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre... Est-ce enfin le temps des retrouvailles, pour Harry et elle ?
_Merci à J.K Rowling pour le monde merveilleux qu'elle a créée, à Steamboat Willie pour sa relecture attentive et ses conseils, et au Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter sur FB, qui m'a donné l'image qui a inspiré cette fiction. Elle est de Loleia sur Deviantart. Le titre est une citation de Fénelon, issue des_ Aventures de Télémaque _(1699)._

 _J'ai relu le dernier chapitre de_ Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort _afin d'écrire le point de vue de Ginny. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

* * *

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que la Bataille de Poudlard était terminée. Ginny Weasley était assise dans la Grande Salle, la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Elle se redressa brusquement et chercha Harry du regard. Elle venait d'avoir l'impression qu'il la regardait. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés, étonnée de ne pas l'apercevoir. Tout à coup, elle remarqua Ron et Hermione qui se levaient précipitamment et quittaient la salle. Elle se dit aussitôt que Harry devait être avec eux, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, et ressentit un nouveau coup au cœur en pensant que, une fois de plus, ils la laissaient sur le bord du chemin.

En soupirant, la jeune fille reposa la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, qui resserra davantage son bras autour d'elle. Sa mère qu'elle avait cru perdre, lorsque Bellatrix s'était attaquée à elle. Sa mère, qui s'était révélée une duelliste redoutable. Ginny souffrait terriblement de la mort de son frère Fred et, en même temps, elle était pleinement consciente de la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir presque tous survécu à cette terrible nuit.

La benjamine des Weasley était passée par de nombreux sentiments, depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard avec sa famille la veille au soir. La joie d'avoir retrouvé Harry, même si elle n'avait pu l'approcher. Et Ron et Hermione, bien sûr. La joie du retour de ce cher vieux crétin de Percy. La joie de retrouver Luna et Neville, et ses autres amis et camarades. La rage d'être écartée des combats sous prétexte qu'elle était mineure, comme si elle était une incapable.

L'horreur des combats, lorsque Harry et Tonks lui avaient involontairement permis de les rejoindre. La mort de cette même Tonks, dont elle était si proche, et de Remus, avec qui celle-ci était heureuse depuis si peu de temps. Et dire qu'ils laissaient un orphelin... La mort de son ami Colin Crivey, celle d'autres élèves que Ginny connaissait. Pire encore, la mort de son frère Fred, qu'elle aimait tant, lui qui, avec George, avait toujours cru en elle.

Mais le plus affreux, au milieu de tout cela, avait été le terrible moment où Voldemort avait annoncé que Harry était mort. Ginny avait tout d'abord refusé d'y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Mais lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le corps de celui qu'elle aimait, immobile entre les bras de Hagrid, la jeune fille avait eu l'impression que son âme se déchirait en deux, tant elle souffrait.

Et ce n'était que le prélude à bien pire. Malheureusement, c'était alors loin d'être fini. Voir Neville se dresser solidement face à Voldemort lui avait redonné du courage. Il était hors de question que Harry soit mort pour rien ! Forte d'une nouvelle résolution, Ginny n'avait plus peur de mourir. Après tout, pensait-elle, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Lorsque les combats reprirent, elle se jeta sans hésitation dans la mêlée, bien décidée à en découdre avec les Mangemorts, à qui elle lança sort sur sort.

Lorsqu'elle vit Bellatrix Lestrange s'attaquer à Hermione, Ginny n'eut qu'un regard à échanger avec Luna avant que toutes deux se précipitent pour soutenir leur amie. La jeune fille avait senti l'adrénaline la traverser davantage lorsqu'un sortilège de la mort l'avait frôlée de près, mais elle ne devait surtout pas baisser sa garde.

Elle avait alors été surprise par le rugissement de sa mère, qui l'écarta pour s'interposer. Ginny avait d'abord été tétanisée. Elle savait combien la Mangemort était dangereuse ! Mais, à son grand soulagement, sa mère l'avait emporté. Sa mère avait vaincu Bellatrix ! Par la suite, la jeune fille avait été comme dans un état second. Ce mélange d'émotions contradictoires était tellement fort, tellement intense, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'enregistrer les évènements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux, sans plus pouvoir vraiment analyser ses sentiments.

L'horreur, tout d'abord, de voir Voldemort lui-même pointer sa baguette sur sa mère avec fureur. La stupéfaction de voir Harry, debout et bien vivant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, entre joie, bonheur, inquiétude et terreur, Ginny n'avait pu que répéter son prénom en le fixant de toutes ses forces. Elle n'avait pas su que c'était à l'initiative de Luna, mais elle avait senti celle-ci, avec Hermione, se rapprocher d'elle comme des gardes du corps. Leur présence lui avait fait du bien.

Harry et Voldemort étaient sur le point de s'affronter en duel. Tout le temps où ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre en parlant, Ginny fixait celui qu'elle aimait tout en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il l'emporte. Il paraissait si sûr de lui, il fallait qu'il ait raison. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes au point de la blesser.

Lorsque Harry et Voldemort lancèrent leurs deux sorts en même temps, la jeune fille se tendit totalement, retenant son souffle, retenant ses larmes, tandis que le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Lorsqu'elle vit Voldemort tomber et sa baguette s'élever dans les cieux puis retomber, rattrapée par un Harry bien vivant, elle eut du mal à en croire ses yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle se remit à respirer, bien que de manière chaotique.

Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi ! Ginny réalisa en voyant le sourire soulagé de Harry, en entendant les cris de joie de la foule et en sentant Hermione quitter ses côtés. Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à le serrer dans leurs bras en criant. En les voyant faire, Ginny ne put se retenir davantage et courut aussitôt vers lui, arrivant en même temps que ses amis Luna et Neville.

Elle eut à peine le temps de le toucher que le reste de sa famille, leurs professeurs puis toutes les personnes présentes se ruèrent sur lui, le faisant pâlir considérablement. Bon sang, lui qui avait toujours détesté la foule ! Inquiète pour Harry, qui semblait brusquement épuisé, Ginny s'écarta afin de le laisser respirer. Petit à petit, la foule se fit moins dense autour de lui mais tout le monde voulait lui parler, le féliciter, partager leur chagrin avec lui.

La jeune fille le regardait de loin, impuissante à l'aider, n'osant pas le rejoindre afin de ne pas le fatiguer davantage. Elle soupira en baissant la tête et sentit tout à coup un bras réconfortant se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna alors vers sa mère qui lui souriait tendrement et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. Elles parlèrent longuement, entre tristesse et espoir, et Molly obligea sa fille à manger.

Ginny redressa à nouveau sa tête de l'épaule de sa mère. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas revenir. Où avaient-ils bien pu passer ? Elle mourait d'envie de les rejoindre. De le rejoindre. Mais elle hésitait. Elle n'était pas sûre du tout d'être la bienvenue. Puis elle se souvint de ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Molly avait fait remarquer que Harry allait sûrement avoir besoin de soutien. Et peu après, elle lui avait conseillé d'écouter son cœur.

Se redressant tout à fait, la jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Harry ! Elle avait besoin de le voir, au moins de loin. S'assurer qu'il allait bien. En traversant la Grande Salle vers sa sortie, elle se demanda où il avait bien pu aller. Elle réfléchit et se rappela que c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait confié une mission. Se pourrait-il... Se pourrait-il qu'il soit allé dans le bureau du directeur ?

Ses jambes la conduisirent vers celui-ci presque sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, tout à ses pensées. Elle arrivait au bout du couloir où il se trouvait lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Leurs voix. Qui arrivaient en sens inverse. La jeune fille se figea, ne sachant trop comment ils allaient réagir en la voyant. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient justement en train d'enjamber la gargouille qui gardait habituellement le bureau.

Le cœur de Ginny se serra lorsqu'elle constata à quel point Harry avait l'air épuisé. Elle avait renoncé à le rejoindre, ne voulant pas l'embêter, et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent et se figèrent à leur tour. Ron appela sa sœur, surpris, et elle prit un air coupable. Hermione lui fit un grand sourire puis elle embrassa Ron, qu'elle tenait déjà par la main, et l'entraîna à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, sous l'effet de la surprise, puis se mit à faire un large sourire, tout en les suivant du regard quelques instants. Elle se retourna alors vers Harry et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :  
— Ça y est, ils se sont enfin décidés ?  
— Ouais, on dirait bien, confirma-t-il en souriant légèrement à cette idée.  
— Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait combien de temps ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de nouvelles de vous trois, cette année, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.  
— Désolé, répondit Harry avec un air coupable.  
Tout en contemplant Ginny, il se rapprocha inconsciemment d'elle.  
— Arrête, Harry, je sais très bien que vous ne pouviez pas m'écrire, que je ne pouvais pas vous écrire non plus, affirma-t-elle en balayant l'argument d'un revers de la main. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, depuis quand sortent-ils ensemble ?  
— Oh, ils ont trouvé le meilleur moment pour ça. En plein milieu de la bataille, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
— Non ? s'étonna Ginny. Il leur a encore fallu si longtemps que ça ?  
— Et encore, si Ron n'avait pas parlé de sauver la vie des elfes de maison, je crois qu'ils ne seraient toujours pas ensemble, remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
— Sérieusement, il a fait ça ? s'étonna-t-elle tandis qu'il approuvait de la tête. Finalement, commença-t-elle joyeusement, son cas ne doit pas être aussi désespéré que le disaient George et... et... et Fred... termina-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Harry fit un sourire désolé à Ginny en la regardant avec tendresse. Elle ébaucha une grimace de sourire en retour et il entrouvrit timidement ses bras. La jeune fille se jeta dedans et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme des noyés s'accrochant à une bouée. Ils pleurèrent longtemps leurs morts dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

— Pardon, Ginny, pardon, pardon, pardon... murmura Harry à son oreille après avoir réussi à calmer ses pleurs.  
La jeune fille essuya ses yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière.  
— Pardon pour quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Pour Fred, pour Tonks, pour Colin, pour tous les autres... expliqua-t-il le cœur gros tout en baissant la tête. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive...  
— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! affirma-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.  
— Si... C'est ma faute... Si je n'avais pas été là, ils ne seraient pas morts...

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Sans quitter ses bras, elle se recula un peu pour mieux le regarder.  
— Harry, tu es un imbécile ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Il sursauta et la regarda d'un air coupable. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reprit.  
— Est-ce que tu crois qu'Hermione m'en veut encore, d'avoir failli la tuer ?  
Il la regarda avec surprise.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'as jamais failli la tuer !  
— Bien sûr que si. Lorsque j'étais en première année, et qu'elle a été pétrifiée par le basilic que j'avais lâché... Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais moi, en tout cas, je ne peux pas oublier.  
Il se mordit la lèvre tout en lui caressant la joue tendrement.  
— Ce n'était pas ta faute, Ginny. C'était à cause de Jedusor.  
— Ah oui ? Tous ceux qui sont morts cette nuit, affirma-t-elle catégoriquement, c'est aussi à cause de Jedusor, comme tu l'as appelé tout à l'heure. Et dois-je te rappeler que, sans toi, je serais morte, moi ? Que Papa serait mort, que Ron serait mort aussi ? Que Maman serait sûrement morte, face à Voldemort ? Tu ne réalises pas tout ce que les Weasley te doivent. Et ceux qui sont morts cette nuit, ils sont morts pour la liberté, ils sont morts en luttant contre la tyrannie de Voldemort, et ils savaient parfaitement les risques qu'ils prenaient. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'ils sont morts !

Harry ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il portait tellement de choses sur ses épaules, depuis si longtemps. Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans son regard noisette. Elle le regardait avec confiance. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Ginny avait traversé des épreuves terribles, elle aussi, et elle s'en était sortie, elle était devenue si forte et si solide. Harry ressentit avec davantage d'acuité à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

— Est-ce que tu veux bien encore de moi, malgré tout ça, Gin ? chuchota-t-il.  
— Harry, je comprends pourquoi tu es parti et je comprends ce que tu ressens, souffla-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais, je t'ai attendu et... et je t'aime toujours.  
Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui.  
— J'ai emporté la Carte du Maraudeur avec moi, cette année, lui avoua-t-il. Lorsque tu étais à Poudlard, je regardais ton point dessus aussi souvent que possible, Ginny. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi et d'espérer te retrouver.  
Elle se mit à sourire largement.  
— Tu sais quelle a été ma plus grande peur, lors de la bataille de cette nuit ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle secouait la tête en signe de dénégation. C'était que tu meures... Je ne voulais pas que tu te battes parce que je redoutais plus que tout que tu meures... expliqua-t-il en la serrant contre lui.  
— Tu as bien vu que je suis pourtant tout à fait capable de me battre ! lui fit-elle remarquer, les sourcils froncés, fâchée.  
— Je le sais bien ! affirma-t-il en souriant. Tu es la sorcière la plus douée en Défense contre les Forces du Mal que je connaisse !  
— Et Hermione ?  
— Hermione ? Elle est douée dans beaucoup de domaines mais, en DCFM, tu es meilleure qu'elle. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?  
Elle rougit.  
— Oh Ginny, je ne voulais pas que tu te battes parce que je savais que, si tu le faisais, tu te retrouverais au cœur des combats, et que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre... Je t'aime aussi, tu sais, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer... Et maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là, je désire plus que tout passer ma vie entière à tes côtés.

La jeune fille se mit à lui sourire, des étoiles plein les yeux, savourant ses paroles. Il lui sourit en retour et lui caressa tendrement les joues de ses pouces, avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ce fut d'abord très doux, très tendre, un baiser plein de promesses. Cela devint rapidement passionné et, lorsque le ventre de Harry gargouilla bruyamment, il se séparèrent essoufflés.

— Oh Harry, tu n'as pas mangé, dans la Grande Salle ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— On ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé le temps, marmonna-t-il tout en retenant un baîllement.  
Elle le regarda en se mordant la lèvre, se sentant un peu coupable.  
— Je pense que tu n'as pas très envie de retourner en bas, au milieu de tout ce monde... Et si on allait dans la tour de Gryffondor ?  
— C'est là que j'avais prévu d'aller avant que tu n'arrives, admit-il en souriant.  
— Viens, nous allons remédier à ça, affirma-t-elle en prenant sa main et en commençant à avancer, tout en le regardant avec un sourire qui le fit fondre.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et se dirigèrent vers cette partie du château en évitant de croiser qui que ce soit, changeant de direction lorsqu'ils entendaient marcher ou parler. Ils profitaient juste du bonheur d'être ensemble à travers Poudlard, main dans la main, et ça avait un peu l'insouciance de la période où ils étaient sortis ensemble, l'année précédente.

* * *

 _J'ai écrit une suite indirecte à cette histoire, qui se passe juste après le voyage de noces de Ginny et Harry. Ça s'intitule_ Parfois, les rêves deviennent réalité _. Ces deux textes peuvent être lus indépendamment l'un de l'autre._


End file.
